Hermy and Harry
by PurpleKittyWuman
Summary: Relationships turn for the better, old sparks return and some new fun people. I hope you enjoy this fic, it's meant to be fun.
1. On the train home...

*I didn't do this in my last story so I'll do it now*  
  
I do not own any characters! Thanks JK!  
  
Enjoy...  
  
Chapter one. A fresh start.  
  
  
  
After his trunk had been loaded Harry headed in the direction of his usual carriage. He removed his glasses and began to clean them with his shirt. Suddenly he heard a soft distant voice.  
  
' Harry!' Hermione's floated sweetly over the noise of students. Harry looked up but he couldn't see so he glanced down to replace them.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Harry had hit the side of the train head first. He felt a bruise form on his scar and then hysterical laughter. Looking at his usual carriage Harry saw a small party going on. Fred and George were hanging out of the window, Hermione and Ginny had one foot on the train and Ron was off the train holding a camera making a lasting memory of Harry creating a fool of himself. Harry grinned and fast paced toward's his friends. Harry had waited all Summer to see them again. Luckily Harry didn't screw up at the Dursley's, it was just boring. Same old commands, same old 'Dudleykins' and same old birthday. But what was curious was the letter he had received from Remus.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry about the scrawl but I have exciting news. They have started working on a full fledged potion on fixing my little problem. And I'm a test subject! So far it's pretty good, the usual magical side effects, but they're minor. If any luck I can receive permission from the Ministry to declare me safe. That means I can use my Gardian ship over you and you could stay here! I'm not to far away from the Weasley's either. And Hermione is a train ride away. Anyways I'll keep you posted. I really have to go now I have work to do.  
  
Remus Lupin.  
  
If anything Harry liked the way wizard's wrote, it was almost always loopy and cursive, except Hagrid. This made Harry excited the whole summer and had immediately told his friends. But now he could give them the whole story without the Dursley's shouting at Harry every five minutes. He strode over to the carriage and swung himself on the door frame inside.  
  
' Harry!' chimed Hermione and Ginny who both came up and placed a kiss on each cheek. Harry blushed like a remembrall. Then he looked at the rest of the boys each with a kiss each side of their face.  
  
' They've gotten into magical make-up ever since mum rescued her old things from the ghoul, Ron said exasperatedly, Hermione came over and it went from there,'  
  
' This stuff won't go away until they kiss it again,' Harry could see Fred and George formulating plans in their mind to make sweets similar to the lipstick, which was glittery and pink. Harry was kind of hoping he was the only one who would receive such and honour. Harry stood by the window and watched the trains pass as he friends chatted. For a fleeting moment he thought he saw a large shaggy black dog but he couldn't look back, the train had whipped by too fast. He traced his finger over the kiss Hermione had planted on his right cheek. It was smooth and when he looked at his finger glitter swirled through the ridges of his finger prints. For some reason Harry thought he'd felt this lipstick before but it couldn't be. The only lipstick he had ever felt was when young Dudley rubbed his mother's lipstick on Harry, leaving the blame on him. His mind wandered away for a minute as he fingered his glasses and thought about contacts.  
  
' Harry are you in there?' Harry whipped around to see everyone staring at him. It made him move to a seat and sit down next to Hermione.  
  
' As I was saying, Charlie has a temporary new job for a year and he earns a lot more money now. He's bought everyone something new,' Fred held up some new sweets he and his twin must have invented.  
  
' Ron got a new owl and I got pigwidgeon but I got a camera,' Ginny blushed in the usual way at Harry. He already knew that Ron had a new owl, he had sent him lots of letters bragging about it.  
  
' Mum and Dad received some relaxation stuff and Bill and Percy received a dragon spike earring and a whole lot of papers,'  
  
' What's his new job?' asked Harry. They all looked around gleefully and smiled.  
  
' He's the new Care of Magical creatures, I heard him tell mum and dad that Hagrid wants a little time off from it,' Harry remembered how much trouble and grief it caused him last year. For the rest of the journey everyone laughed and joked and took photo's, whilst eating all the sweets Harry had bought. It was probably one of the better time's during the school year. 


	2. New girl in town

Chapter two. New term new opinions.  
  
  
  
After a fulfilling sorting and dinner Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room to sit in his favourite chair in front of the fire filled with the many delights of Hogwarts food. Harry closed his eyes slowly and thought about visiting Hagrid.  
  
'Wouldn't you rather be thinking about Hermione?' Harry's eyes flickered open suddenly forgetting in an instant what the whispery voice had said. Lo and behold there was Hermione standing in front of him.  
  
' Whatcha doin?' she said in a rather childish tone.  
  
' Thinking,' he smiled weakly smelling strawberries and lilies as she sat on his armrest.  
  
' Is that another of Mrs Weasley's make-up items?' Harry asked looking up.  
  
' Mmmmm, you like it? It's called Je taime,' Harry gave her a quizzical look wondering why she was bothering with all this stuff al of a sudden, even Ginny had given it up.  
  
' You're cute when your confused,' she said pressing his nose in. She walked away to play a game of chess with Ron which was splayed across the table to Harry's right. Harry didn't feel like watching Ron annoy Hermione on the first day so he went to the showers. The Gryffindor bathroom was not far away. Only a few metres from the portrait hole was a statue of 'Pringles the Peevish' which when given the password (potato iridium) would poke it's tongue out like a handle. Harry slipped out of the common room with the towel Mrs Weasley had given him and into the bathroom for a private soak in one of the many large bathtubs. Luckily the tubs had their own doors which locked from the inside since it was a unisex bathroom. Harry lay back to relax when he heard a small giggle from his tap.  
  
' Myrtle!' Harry exclaimed covering his privates with some bubble bath. She came zooming from the tap and hovered cheekily above him.  
  
' Your happy.for a change,' Harry said sourly.  
  
' Sorry to interrupt your little er hem solo mission but ghosts can be happy too and there's no one else to tell,' she giggled like she was alive again, which made Harry smile. Then he spotted a flower in her hair, a rose that kept changing colour.  
  
' Where'd you.?' Harry began but she interrupted. She floated over to the side of the bath and began to whisper in his ear.  
  
' There's a new ghost in the castle, and he's really nice, said he died of a snake bite, Harry remembered his second year, he's assisting Filch as a start,' there was a silly laugh from inside the tap and Myrtle zoomed away.  
  
'That's good,' Harry thought to himself, at least someone had their love life straight. After Harry had turned to a prune and the water got too cold to stay in or out he heated it up with his wand before hopping out and letting the plug go. With only a towel wrapped around his waist Harry went to the mirror at the back of the room where it took up a whole side with basins and cabinets that held different magical shampoos and soaps that did all the work. A small kiko bird appeared in the corner of the mirror and chirruped.  
  
' Is someone coming?' Harry asked whipping his head around.  
  
' Not yet,' replied the bird smiling, the bird kept changing colour.  
  
' Your getting creepier,' Harry said as a frustrated brush tried to flatten his hair finally hitting him on the head ( Ouch!).  
  
' Sorry I like it it's fun,' Harry's eyes flickered to his shoulder where someone had suddenly appeared. Harry spun around to see who it was.  
  
' Hermione!' Harry squealed making sure his towel was still there.  
  
' Sorry, she said her eyes scanning him briefly, you snuck out and I wandered where you went, I didn't mean to see you naked I mean sorry,' Harry twirled his finger in the air and she turned around while he got dressed. Harry used this time to see the bird but he had gone.  
  
' It's alright hey,' he smiled as she turned.  
  
' Sorry I said you were cute it's just funny when your confused, especially in Potions, that's what I'm always laughing about,' she said turning her toe on the floor.  
  
' Well you found me,' Harry said the hairspray trying to attack him.  
  
' Yes I'm gonna go I'll help you with your Herbology.tomorrow,' she said her small heeled shoes clicking the floor. Harry faced the mirror again, this time the bird was *phoenix red*.  
  
' You're a stupid stupid boy,' the bird said winking and fluttering away. Harry gave the empty mirror a confused look and remembered what Hermione had said about being cute, and he frowned immediately.  
  
  
  
Harry snuck down alone to breakfast the next morning so he could grab a timetable and study it in peace. Unfortunately Colin had a similar inkling and grabbed his too from a female prefect, running into a chair as he looked back at her. Harry tried to bury his face behind a plate but he realized that he was the only other person in the hall.  
  
' Harry!' Colin yelled less than a metre away. Harry's stomach growled in response.  
  
' My camera got broken and I haven't got a new one yet' Colin looked at the ground.  
  
' I'm sorry to hear that,' Harry stifled a laugh as he gave a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Colin had opened his mouth to say something when Ron came bounding in with a Daily Prophet in his hand.  
  
' Harry you won't believe it, they finally printed it!' Ron said excitedly. He shoved the paper into his hand and plonked down next to him. Harry stopped Colin from sitting down by saving a place for Hermione.  
  
Reporter becomes the reported. Writes.  
  
In last years event of the Triwizard Tournament, hosted by Hogwarts, reporter Rita Skeeter amazingly nabbed every last drop of the gossip on Harry Potter's entry. How was she doing this you ask? A very bright fourth year student pieced the puzzle together catching the reporter in her own dirty act.  
  
' Every time something was published in the paper I don't remember telling anyone but I do remember a small beetle that was always on the seen,' Reports Hermione Granger.  
  
But the beetle wasn't there by coincidence, you guessed it Rita was an illegal Animagi. While there are many reportedly out there not many are caught.  
  
' I recognized her trademark nails which I saw on the beetles feet, I knew it was her,'  
  
There was also word of a student passing 'unauthorized for the press' information. That student as not yet been confirmed.  
  
' Not true, it was Malfoy,' Harry said, but he read on.  
  
Rita has now been punished for her crime and Hermione has been awarded for her detective skills, as well as a nice sum of a few Galleons.  
  
'But why didn't Hermione tell us?' Harry asked gazing at the brown haired girl holding a potions beaker with a funny looking beetle inside.  
  
' Because I wanted you to find out in the Daily Prophet, so you could see Malfoy's face when he saw,' she smiled evily.  
  
' Is it true? Hermione Granger is getting big headed?' Ron asked giving her an almight slap on the back. Suddenly the great hall began to fill with students, even hung headed Slytherins clutching the paper. Hermione laughed and gave Harry and Ron an almighty hug before she sat down. As their stomachs growled for the fifth time a hush fell over the students. Minerva McGonagall had entered the room with a girl with a headscarf over her hair, covering every last inch of it. Harry spotted the Gryffindor emblem on her robes and Ron must have as well because he gave Harry a nudge in the ribs. Most of the guys in that hall had their eyes on her. Minerva and the mysterious girl walked over too Hermione.  
  
' Hermione, we spoke about this. I want extra special care of her since most of the male population are staring. Since she has the same timetable as you and your friends I want you to make her feel at home,' the girl sat between Hermione and Harry and didn't look up.  
  
' What's your name?' Ron asked gently without spluttering in front of a pretty face.  
  
' Dazellario, but you can call me Dazel,' she had a light pleasant Greek accent. Ron took her hand from across Harry and kissed it.  
  
' Pleasure to meet you,' he said calmly, looking into her eyes.  
  
'Woah,' Ron said suddenly shaking his head. Dazel lifted her head and looked at Harry. Her eyes were a vibrant purple and the different shades of the colour were moving within them. Harry had never seen anything like it. He was about to ask her about it but he thought better, maybe it was a sensitive subject. The tables burst into flavour and everyone dug into a hearty breakfast. For the rest of the day Hermione barely detached herself from Dazel, small crowds of boys in the stairs often bumping and tripping. Yet Harry felt nothing, she was like a veela because of all the guys but Harry would've done something silly by now. But a few times he had to do something to save Dazel from being devoured by a pack of guys. Because of this Harry never got to talk to Hermione, or find out about this mysterious girl. So Harry spoke to Ron the whole day trying to get a word from him, but it was impossible, he too was mesmerized. After dinner Harry ran up to the common room to get a place in front of the fire. As soon as he had settled down two familiar voices floated in, obviously they didn't know he was there.  
  
' You haven't stopped talking about him all day,' Dazel said to Hermione, suddenly spotting Harry in the chair. Harry sunk. Who was she talking about? Krum?  
  
' Hi Harry have you seen Ron Hermione told me about his chess skills and I wanted to.,'  
  
' You rang?' Ron said romantically. Dazel nodded and walked to where Ron had been playing chess that morning with Harry's chess set. Harry was left with Hermione and then he remembered.  
  
' Hermione can I talk to you?' Harry asked walking to the boys dorms. Hermione walked the other way.  
  
' No one goes into my dorms until late, come in here,' she said leaving the door open for him. They stood in front of the door for a minute before Hermione opened her mouth.  
  
' I want to say something first, sorry for walking in on you in the bathroom and for not talking to you today,'  
  
' It's alright neither was your fault, Professor McGonagall set you to Dazel and.,'  
  
' But I feel bad Harry,' she said looking at the floor. Harry stepped forwards forcing her back against the wall, he placed both hands either side of her head trapping her between his arms.  
  
' It's alright Hermione, I just wanted to congratulate you on the Daily Prophet and say how sorry I was I barely gave myself the chance to talk to you today,' Hermione's mouth gaped like a fish.  
  
' Thank you Harry I.,' the door swung open and hit Harry in the back of the head, his forehead colliding with Hermione's before rebounding off and Harry fell to the floor. Harry's mind went blank before he felt a light tap on the side of his cheek.  
  
' What were you doing behind the door?' Dazel asked suspiciously.  
  
' Nothing we were.Harry? You're awake?' Hermione asked pulling his eyelids open. Harry mumbled and sat up. He watched as Dazel and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
' I'm gonna go and do my homework,' Harry said with a bolt down the stairs and back up to his dormitory 


	3. Where to go from here...

Harry flopped onto his bed, he had had Hermione cornered for some reason, he hoped it hadn't scared her. He got out his books and finished off his first day homework. Afterwards he lay on the bed trying to figure out what to do. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at his bedside table, he leant over to grab his album of family photos Hagrid had given him. He stared intently at the wedding of his parents; there was Sirius throwing confetti, Harry hadn't noticed but he was holding someone's hand, and the arm had exited at the edge of the picture. He thought nothing of it as his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep, the album in his arms.  
  
Harry awoke with a start, it must've been very early, for the sky was orange from the rising sun. He decided to pack his school bag and go for a wander down to Hagrid's before breakfast. It was a fresh crisp morning, where the grass slid smoothly beneath his feet from the morning dew. As soon as he got there Fang started to bark furiously and scratch at the door.  
  
' I'm a cumin Fang you great brute,' Hagrid swung the door open, giving Harry the wake up call he needed.  
  
' Harry!, Hagrid boomed, Come on in and have a cuppa,' Harry drooped inside and swung his bag onto the table. It was only until Hagrid finished making tea that he noticed Harry's long face.  
  
' How are ya my boy?' Hagrid asked as Harry gazed into the tea, remembering Professor Trelawney.  
  
' It's just been a while Hagrid since I spoke to you and I was wondering how you were doing. Especially since your not taking Care of Magical creatures anymore,' Hagrid gave a broad toothy smile.  
  
' I'm a'right 'arry. I've just 'ad a rough time wit the job so I'm 'avin a break,' Harry was really thinking about asking him about Hermione, in case she came to talk to him again during the night. Hagrid peeked his head under Harry's lowered gaze.  
  
'What s'matter 'arry?'  
  
'I think I might've scared Hermione,'  
  
'Well I won' ask about it but I'm sure if you ask her you'll get your answer,' Hagrid was right he'd just have to ask her if he was that worried. Harry looked at his watch and gave Hagrid a hug good bye. As he was walking up to the castle he watched absent-mindedly as Fred and George ran away from Mrs. Norris into the castle. As he entered the hall he spotted Hermione sitting with Dazel, he would just have to ask for a private word…after he shooed the crowd away. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear, making her elbow someone behind them.  
  
' Can I talk to you?' Harry asked gently taking a hold of her arm.  
  
' Go eat breakfast all of you,' Harry poked his tongue out at the crowd, which backed away scarily. Was he really that scary? Ron seemed to be taking care of her just fine. He led Hermione out through the main doors and next to the statue of 'Sven of Gregoria'. She looked up at him with questioning eyes; Hermione often complained of a sore neck because the boys were getting taller and taller.  
  
' I'm sorry if I scared you last night,' he said weakly avoiding her stare.  
  
' It's all right Harry you were only trying to have some time with me; Dazel has certainly been a tough thing. Just wait until it dies down a bit ok?' Harry pulled her away from the wall and gave her a hug, she was the best person for hugs, aside from Hagrid, who was the king. Harry looked around, Snape had a horrible habit of turning up at times like these. The two of them set back inside and sat down next to Dazel, Ron was on the other side kissing her hand.  
  
' What's gotten into him?' Harry asked in case Ron was sticking his foot in it.  
  
' Well I can't really tell you that, that's for her to decide,' Hermione smiled at Harry before sinking her perfect teeth into her bacon. She always had something secret to do with the school, like her time turner.  
  
Later that day in Care of Magical Creatures they had met their new teacher, Charlie Weasley who had Hagrid near by in case something happened he beamed at his friends.  
  
' Today we'll be looking at the South Mongolian Drop Bear,' Everyone looked around with a quizzical look, it seemed no one knew even Hermione.  
  
' Now the South Mongolian Drop Bear is thought to be a joke among Muggles, even though it's real,' Charlie seemed to giggle at this point.  
  
' Just what we need another Weasley,' Ron gave Malfoy a nice kick in the shin. Hagrid had a box next to him, which he opened carefully.  
  
' Now these things are only dangerous to wizard's in trees so that's why we've got it in a box,' Charlie pulled out a large mole looking thing with thick reddish black fur and no eyes, on it's paws it had gun metal grey claws, each about four inches long with three on each hand. After Charlie explained how to prevent them falling on you everyone got a hold of it. In Crabbe's arms it twisted and writhed. Hagrid gave Harry a look, to see if everything was all right. Harry smiled as he picked up the bear. The small crowd behind Hermione and Dazel was getting increasingly bigger, which made it harder for Harry and Ron. So when they went off on their own Harry was more concerned. Divination that day was oddly different, Professor Trelawney wasn't there and the room was cold. Although the incense could be smelt. Then out of the darkness a silvery long beard and half moon spectacles popped into view.  
  
' Professor Dumbledore?' The whole class chirruped.  
  
' The professor has seen something and had to rush off for a little bit, since I am the only other teacher close to her job, I will be taking over,' Lavender and Parvati gasped at the thought of something big the professor may have seen. Harry found this very convenient indeed, in case he had to run to Dumbledore for something he wouldn't have to go far. The class was meant to be starting on hypnosis but Professor Dumbledore seemed more interested in what everyone was studying, seems like he had lost touch with his school. However Dazel and Hermione were being very secretive with the odd whisper, thankfully Dumbledore didn't mind, Harry had seen the stern and angry face on the usual laugh wrinkled one. Besides he was talking to Dean Thomas about Muggle sports. Harry looked lazily around the room before resting his head happily in his arms. He had barely touched sleep when Ron picked up his arm to leave.  
  
' That was the best Divination ever!' Harry said, having his death not predicted for the hundredth time.  
  
' You reckon, I was rolling the ball on my table and…,' Dazel had separated the two and linked arms with the both of them.  
  
' Hi my little, fury friends,' she said sweetly ruffling their hair.  
  
' Uh hi,' said Harry not sure of what she was up to. Hermione came up on Harry's other side and began tickling his ear with her whisper.  
  
' This is our new plan, if they think she's with either of you, they'll leave us alone,' Alas when Harry saw Oliver Wood look at her he ran into Professor Snape.  
  
' Harry!, I'm staying another year to captain the team again, and maybe they'll let me into the league,' Oliver said barely looking at Harry. This was good, more early morning and late night practices.  
  
' Oliver, we thought you'd never come back,' Oliver gave Hermione a hug, which was strangely odd. As he walked away he turned around to look at Dazel and walked backwards into a small trophy cabinet.  
  
' What is with that?' Ron asked Dazel. She smiled pressed his nose with her purple nail polished finger and followed Hermione off to Arithmancy.  
  
' Girls,' Ron said blushing, trying to be annoyed.  
  
As Harry made his way down to dinner that evening he ran into Colin, brandishing a camera, Malfoy, yelling insults, Oliver TELLING him when his practices are and Ginny asking him if he can give her a hug. When Harry was done he found that there was no guys hanging around Hermione and Dazel, only Ron who seemed to be entertaining them quite astutely leaving them in giggles. Harry had had a to tiring day to talk to any of them so he sat down next to Neville quietly and ate his dinner.  
  
  
  
Quidditch practice started that weekend so Harry wasn't very pleased when Oliver Wood was found peering over Harry who was still in bed.  
  
' Don't do that!' Harry yelled fumbling for his glasses. Oliver quieted him and led him down the stairs, the Firebolt at his side. Oliver had almost headed for the girl's dormitories when Harry pointer to Angelina, Alicia and Kate yawning by the window side.  
  
' Fred and George are already on the pitch, watching for Slytherins,' Alicia whispered as the lot of them headed down to the pitch. As it came into view Harry saw George hit a Bludger towards a funny looking Slytherin.  
  
'Rotten git,' George said as the Bludger came flying back Harry's way and Harry hit it with the polished handle of his Firebolt. He was surprised that in the time he had had his Firebolt, there were no new ones for Malfoy to rival the Gryffindors with. Not that he was complaining, maybe this was the peak of all broomsticks. Harry grinned and kicked off the ground. It was great to feel the autumn winds tickle his face again; he never had this luxury back in the summer holidays. Harry chased the snitch and sometimes the Quaffle if it was heading his way. After a fulfilling practice on the pitch Harry and the team sat down once again for one of Oliver's strategy talks. As Harry vaguely listened he spotted Hermione and Dazel sitting in the stands. When they were done Harry made his way over to them, but he was beaten by Oliver who took Hermione's hand.  
  
' How are you?' he asked sweetly, kissing her hand. Dazel looked at Harry and smiled knowingly. Harry grunted.  
  
' Oliver please,' Hermione giggled looking at Harry. Finally Harry put it together, he was aiming at Dazel.  
  
' Sorry,' Harry whispered in his ear, Oliver had got the message. Dazel fixed her scarf and the trio headed for breakfast. When they entered the great hall Harry only started to notice something. Since Harry and chased away the admirers there were a lot more couples around. Especially the ones that had followed Dazel a lot. Even Draco was getting snuggly with Pansy Parkinson. Harry wondered, should he ask?  
  
' Uh Dazel, they sat down and Dazel looked at Harry, why do you wear the scarf everyday?' Harry asked his hand inches away from ripping it off. Dazel looked down at her meal. Ron was listening too.  
  
' Well I er um,' she stuttered, suddenly Snape came long and stopped next to her.  
  
' Hello Dazel, I hope you don't mind about last weeks cancellation of D.A.D.A,' there was a cancellation? Harry hadn't even noticed, he thought there was something missing.  
  
'Not at all and how are you today?' she asked sweetly.  
  
'I'm fine,' he said and walked off, just like that. Everyone just goggled.  
  
'eh,' she said. Ron fell off his chair. Hermione looked quite calm. Harry wanted to get back to his question.  
  
'Dazel!' Harry said in an unusual tone. She looked at Harry wide eyed.  
  
'I think I should take it off anyway, I don't mind anymore,' and with a swish of her hand she removed her scarf, beneath was brilliantine vibrant purple hair. It swept her shoulders and past the middle of her back, it glowed even in the light of day and people all around the hall looked around. Hermione kept to her breakfast.  
  
'You knew didn't you?' Harry asked Hermione, she grinned slyly.  
  
' Of course I knew, I know all,' she said. But I'm the one with the Invisibility Cloak, Harry thought to himself.  
  
Sorry to end it so abruptly everyone. Thanks, please read and review. 


End file.
